


Busy

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX, byulbit
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Canon, Consent, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, suggestion of exhibitionism, suggestion of powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: This is Part Two of "Need A Hug"Taekwoon can't get over his mortification to speak to Jaehwan, and Jaehwan can't help but think he was played.Once they get over Jaehwan's jumps to conclusion, they try to work it out. In Taekwoon's studio.
Relationships: Keo, Leo / Ken, Taekwoon / Jaehwan, Vixx Ken / Vixx Leo, jung taekwoon / lee jaehwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Two of "Need a Hug"
> 
> I feel like I may have overcomplicated things to try to make sense of what thoughts or feelings can do to heighten the intensity of lust or attraction. 
> 
> What I wanted was for these two, who weren't looking for it, to find that they each had what the other needed or wanted, and they discovered it in an instant that flared like a flash between them... and are now revisiting that instant, after a separation that allowed other feelings to rise up and complicate things too
> 
> I love comments, please let me know what you thought
> 
> Am on twitter as @VFixxion, although am not always on I will respond eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Taekwoon finished playing the keyboard, the flourishes of his new song resonating through the medium-sized company studio where, behind him, company department staff and the members sat around the large conference table that had somehow been squeezed into the room.

He felt vindicated, knowing for certain that his song was good, and that it had been received well by the staff in the room, and by his members.

He turned to face them all, his eyes catching Jaehwan in the corner for a moment, sucking on a fucking lollipop and staring at him with louche heat in his eyes. Taekwoon almost coughed in surprise, but trained his eyes on the staffmember he was looking for, willing himself not to do a double take.

He started talking before he could hesitate, using the momentum of his turn and the appreciative energy that hung in the room, to keep himself going - so that he wouldn’t feel the heat rising in his body, the flush creeping across his neck, and up high in his cheeks.

“So you get what I meant, then? When I said it was orchestral. Which is why we need live strings - we can’t do this with synths.”

Both budgeting and creative staff nodded amongst themselves, and nestled somewhere between them all Taekwoon could see Hakyeon, a warm light shining out of his eyes as he looked on him proudly.

Taekwoon let a smile reach his own eyes, and blinked at Hakyeon in acknowledgement.

Hakyeon had come over during his first weekend off from his basic training and had decided to spend his Saturday morning at the office so that he could be there for Taekwoon. They had spoken on the phone the night before, and Taekwoon had admitted that he had missed him terribly. When Hakyeon realised that he was pitching for a budget top up, he offered to come in, saying he would call the others as well.

Taekwoon was touched, and had thanked him with some emotion. That morning, when they had met up around the corner for breakfast before the meeting, Taekwoon had hugged him so tight Hakyeon had asked him what was wrong.

“Nothing. I just missed you a lot.”

Hakyeon smiled, moving away to sit down and watching Taekwoon move to his seat too.

“Taekwoonnie, you okay, though? You seem a little worked up.”

Taekwoon nodded. He thought he was too. He felt alone without Hakyeon, had felt it for the several weeks that he had been away at the military. Hakyeon had always seemed to be the link that not only held the members together, but held Taekwoon and the others together. There always seemed to be something that only he and Hakyeon shared, and it gave him solace to know he had someone like him.

Lately there didn’t seem to be any member who understood him quite like Hakyeon did.

Except, perhaps, Jaehwan, just for that moment, when he had turned to him that night and asked him if he could hold him.

Taekwoon felt his cheeks burn as he remembered it, and Hakyeon noticed the change in his mien.

“Should I be worried, Taekwoonnie? Are you in trouble?”

“No, don’t be silly.”

“Well, you look anxious as hell. You worried about today? I am sure they will love the song. It’s only Accounts that you have to watch for, but most of them love you anyway,” Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon huffed, knowing that Hakyeon was right about that. They had eventually made their way to the company building, walking in late together, and finding that everyone was already there and waiting for them. Taekwoon had been surprised to see almost all the members there, but he hadn’t noticed Jaehwan was there too, in that corner. He had taken his place and immediately started.

And now, after his presentation, after having caught Jaehwan’s heated stare as he mouthed his lollipop, and after having ploughed through and said his piece, he felt a little calmer for seeing Hakyeon looking at him so proudly.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he heard a small huff of irritation from Jaehwan’s corner. When he turned to look at him, he saw that Jaehwan had placed the lollipop square against his puckered lips, and he saw them plump for a moment as he pulsed them around the sugary sphere.

Taekwoon inhaled sharply, reminded that on that night, Jaehwan had stood over him on the green room couch and fucked himself dry in his mouth while they were backstage at Wonsik’s event.

Taekwoon had been missing Hakyeon, but his melancholy had been quickly subsumed by their frantic, explosive encounter - an encounter which had taught him something about himself that he hadn’t known before, something that scared him a little, and tantalised him.

After, Jaehwan had zipped up perfunctorily, smirking at him as he stepped off the couch.

But not before he had spent a few moments in his lap, basking in Taekwoon’s attentions, who, after cleaning off his cock, had kissed and nibbled and licked at Jaehwan’s mouth as he straddled him, sated and soft.

Taekwoon found himself licking at the corner of his mouth before he could stop himself. He shut his mouth quickly, dropping his gaze to hide his sudden flush of arousal at the memory.

They hadn’t seen each other since then, and they hadn’t talked or messaged, either. Taekwoon hadn’t known that he would be here today, had not really even expected the other members. Word had somehow gotten round in the space of a few hours, and he realised that all that happened because of Hakyeon. But while he felt touched by Hakyeon’s efforts, it was Jaehwan whose presence crowded his mind.

That night, Taekwoon had gone home without saying goodbye to anyone, not sure if it was embarrassment or arousal that was making him feel hot, red and bothered. He had left the dressing room almost immediately, leaving Jaehwan - who was chatting to the staff member like nothing had happened - and driving off unaccompanied.

He got home and showered, the mess in his pants cold and sticky, the taste in his mouth reminding him that he had begged for it.

_Jyanie please, please…_

“Let me suck your cock,” he had whispered to himself, alone in his shower stall, his eyes shut tight as he felt his cock harden at the memory. He remembered how that had affected Jaehwan, and how quickly things had escalated from that moment. How Jaehwan had been rough, but had pulled back at the last moment to stop himself from hurting him, and how Taekwoon had gone wild with the intensity of his arousal. So wild he had come untouched in his pants.

He gasped, and gripped himself tight, thinking that perhaps, if he just thought hard enough about nothing, he would stop hearing the mewling noises he had made as Jaehwan had thrust his cock into his mouth.

It wasn’t working, his almost painful erection was in dire need of relief, and he kept reliving looking up at Jaehwan, whose pretty, pretty eyes stared down at him, harsh, hungry. His own had been red from crying, and he could see that Jaehwan was incredibly turned on by his tears. Was it because he liked seeing his pain? Was it because he felt pity? Was he turned on because he was taking what he wanted, because Taekwoon was begging him to do it?

He jerked himself off frantically, his eyes clenched tight, his body bucking uncontrollably, as he mouthed the other words he had said just a few hours before, sobbing.

_Please fuck me…_

He came hard, the water running into his eyes as he gasped, his cramping fist wrenching his orgasm from his body roughly as he tugged and jerked, finally fucking into it weakly as he sobbed with relief.

He had slept well after that, but had woken up melancholy again, and embarrassed by how desperate he had been in front of Jaehwan.

That was what he had discovered about himself. That he was pitiful in his need - and recognising that about himself seemed to intensify his need. That Jaehwan saw it and had given him what he needed, was something that had whipped the crawling mortification up into something that heightened both his arousal and his shame about it.

The physical relief had done him some good but he realised that his feelings about what happened with Jaehwan dampened the pain he felt about Hakyeon’s absence - by virtue of those feelings being worse. So, he spent the next few days really, trying to get over his mortification over what had happened - or more accurately, how he had been.

_I liked coming in my pants while you fucked my face._

To Taekwoon it was all so… desperate. Pitiful. Hot. And Taekwoon was complicit in all of it. He had wanted and enjoyed it all.

He felt craven and vulnerable, and those feelings overwhelmed the memory of how _good_ it had made him feel, and it was confusing, to say the least, because he was both embarrassed by what he saw as his weakness, his depravity, and beholden to it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was afraid that he wanted more of it, and he wondered what it was about him that made him like that.

After days that felt like ages, he decided that he didn’t need to understand why it had happened, he just needed to get on with his work and keep moving forward. Thankfully, Jaehwan didn’t try to contact him, and Taekwoon began to feel that maybe, he could just let it be about physical need and opportunity. Maybe, the next time they met, they could just shrug it off, as a fun memory, a bit of playing.

Well, that next time was now, and Taekwoon couldn’t find it in him to chalk it up to anything less than searingly, unbearably unforgettable. It was already bad enough that Jaehwan seemed to be fuming in the corner for some reason, sucking on his lollipop like an offended baby.

And while Taekwoon was trying to manage the stakes in his bid for more musical freedom in a roomful of executives, he was also dealing with a sudden, very intense and rabid desire to put Jaehwan’s cock in his mouth again and suck on him til he emptied down his throat.

Despite having tried to tamp down the memory of that night, he realised his body - no, he - wanted more.

It took all the strength he had not to moan out loud.

The memory of what had happened seemed to be replaying so vividly in Taekwoon’s mind that he could feel the sensations from that night all over his body, here, as he sat in the roomful of company execs, trying to convince them that they needed to pay extra for sessionists, and that they needed him to compose their parts too.

Here, where his tongue could feel the weight of Jaehwan’s cock on it, where his fingertips felt the denim covering Jaehwan’s ass as Taekwoon had pulled on his hips so he could suck on him harder; here, where lust was unfurling deep in his belly, where the shudders that had rippled through his body that night threatened to make his body buck with the memory.

He cleared his throat, feeling himself get hot under the collar as he shifted in his seat.

“I can have the music ready within a week,” he said, his voice thick. His eyelids fluttered shut as he took a breath. “I can waive the composer’s fee, if it will make it more favourable.”

He heard the bluster of all his members, opened his eyes as they mumbled and shook their heads at his suggestion - but mostly, he heard Jaehwan snort, and out of the corner of his eye, saw him pull the lollipop out of his mouth almost angrily, resting the hand that held it on his knee.

“No, Taekwoonnie, the fee should be a given, don’t give that up,” Hakyeon said, his voice mellifluous, mellow and calm.

“I would still collect my residuals,” Taekwoon said, at which point Wonsik yelled at him.

Taekwoon turned to look at him, feeling a little abashed. He knew that his suggestion was anathema to the other members - such a precedent could undermine their future negotiations - but Taekwoon wanted to have live strings very much. He was tired of manufacturing the sound, and wanted to make music with his heart and his hands. Well, at least, that is what he felt for this song in particular.

He wanted to express a grandeur, an ageless magnitude of emotion - and he needed strings for that. He would have asked for horns too, but he believed that that would be an excess even the members would find unbelievable - specially when he could create and modulate those sounds on his keyboard, at his desk.

“How many parts?” someone asked.

“A quartet,” he answered smoothly.

“Just double them up-“

“I can double up the quartet, yes.”

“No, I mean record multiples of a violin, maybe a cello.”

“No,” Taekwoon looked at the numbers guy who was trying to make this suggestion.

Then he looked back at Hakyeon, who was trying very hard not to smile too obviously.

“I will record the quartet all at once, and layer with more collective quartet and single tracks. It can’t be too clean.”

Hakyeon nodded. Taekwoon let the corner of his mouth lift a little in acknowledgement.

“Why didn’t you just ask for a damn orchestra?” someone else piped up, laughing in disbelief.

“Oh, I want an orchestra,” Taekwoon said, training his gaze on the young man, whose laugh dwindled away.

“But I will make do with a quartet.”

Wonsik shook his head.

“Hyung, your negotiating skills are a little… you don’t volunteer to waive your fee.”

“Ravi-ya,” Taekwoon heard Jaehwan’s voice, resonant and full, from his corner. He couldn’t help snapping his head to look at him, and found himself watching that mouth, that full, petulant mouth.

Wonsik looked at Jaehwan.

“He will be paid whether he wants it or not, it’s a given. The books have to balance. At the end of the day,” Jaehwan said, his lollipop swilling around under his tongue. “He’s just making himself look sweeter, more fuck-overable. Right Hyung?”

Jaehwan swivelled, his gaze turning on Taekwoon, pointedly, waiting for him to answer.

Taekwoon stared back, his breath catching as Jaehwan’s smirking gaze harboured a hint of disdain. He could feel his heart beat once, then couldn’t feel it for a few moments. He felt like Jaehwan was about to reveal his deepest secrets to everyone. He felt exposed.

Aroused.

The staff groaned collectively, immediately fussing over Jaehwan’s choice of words.

“Will you ever watch your damn mouth?” one of them hissed.

“Just putting this whole thing into words,” Jaehwan countered, his eyes boring into Taekwoon’s.

“Jaehwan-ah, that wasn’t necessary,” Hakyeon said, standing and fussing over his coat as he prepared to leave. Taekwoon noticed he was making to go, and turned back to him with eyes wide.

“Are you going already?” He couldn’t help feeling like he was losing his hold on the situation.

“Yes, I have lunch with my parents. You wanna come?” Hakyeon said, amidst the noise and the rustling as people also started standing and getting ready to leave.

Taekwoon wanted to see more of Hakyeon, but he wanted to get his answer now before everyone left.

“Wait, just wait for me, please,” he said loudly, not really sure if he was aiming it at Hakyeon or the staff.

Some turned to listen, others were already walking out.

Hakyeon realised he had disturbed Taekwoon’s progress by getting up to go, unintentionally signalling the end of the meeting for everyone.

“Oh, I assume that there are no objections?” Hakyeon asked, speaking above the noise.

“A full quartet. Layering. Sound studio. Mastering. Is that it?” one of the staff responded, looking at Hakyeon with dead eyes.

“Yes, and Taekwoonnie offered to waive his un-waiveable fee. Put that in your request form too, will you? Make him look… sweeter,” Hakyeon said with a smirk, nodding at the staff member with his eyebrows raised as he smiled. The staff member waved his hand with a roll of the eyes and left.

Taekwoon took it that they were acquiescing to his request, that somehow, Hakyeon had already seen that they had agreed to it. It seemed to be something to note, rather than celebrate, because his body and emotions were riding some other, stronger feelings right now.

Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon, the smile still lingering. “Ready to go?”

Taekwoon stuttered. Involuntarily, he looked at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan had stood and was watching him and Hakyeon, that expression of disdain still in his eyes as he suddenly spoke.

“N Hyung, Taekwoonnie Hyung missed you a lot, did you know that?” he said, lifting a hand up to pull the lolly out of his mouth. Taekwoon felt a sudden clarity as he realised that Jaehwan could potentially say something to Hakyeon that could embarrass or humiliate him - but that he felt excited by Jaehwan’s obvious pique, because it meant that something about them was affecting him somehow. Was it what had happened that night? Or was it what was happening now?

“Of course I know that, Jaehwannie. Of course Taekwoonnie would miss me. Do you think I don’t know my best friend?” Hakyeon turned a loving gaze on Taekwoon, and Taekwoon could sense that beneath the benevolence, there was an undertone of warning. He just couldn’t figure if it was meant for Jaehwan, or for him.

Without breaking his gaze, Taekwoon stood. “Hakyeonnie, can we just meet later? Please, just send my love to your parents,” he murmured, looking at Hakyeon sombrely.

Hakyeon nodded, his eyes softening, and Taekwoon could see that he knew something was up between him and Jaehwan.

“Sure, I will be there the whole day. Maybe we can go for drinks later.”

“Let’s just make it tomorrow. We can catch up properly. I can send you back after,” Taekwoon said.

Hakyeon smiled a little as he turned and walked out, reaching for Wonsik as he walked by, and slapping him on his back as they left the room together.

Taekwoon heard Wonsik ask Hakyeon how he could be serious about such a thing as waiving his composer’s fee.

The room was emptying out, Hongbin and Hyuk were going straight for lunch on their own. Taekwoon started to pack up his work, turning off the keyboard and gathering his keys and jacket, all the while intensely aware of Jaehwan’s scowling presence.

When he finally looked up at Jaehwan, he was leaning against the console, his arms crossed, his lollipop just the stick left, rolling around on his tongue. The end of it poked out from between his moody lips as it slipped from one corner of his mouth to the other.

“Can we talk?” Taekwoon said, thinking for a moment that Jaehwan might become surly, obstinate. He was surprised to see Jaehwan stand upright, waiting for Taekwoon to lead the way.

So he walked out, feeling Jaehwan’s physicality very keenly at his back as he lead the way to his personal studio, a tiny room with just enough space for his workspace and a cot that acted as a sofa, for him to stretch out if he needed to work overnight.

He let Jaewhan go in first, followed to lay his laptop and things on the desk, then turned back to shut the heavy studio door. As he did so, he felt Jaehwan’s hand reach over his, to turn the lock on the door knob, quietly, slowly.

Taekwoon let a breath leave his lips, realising that Jaehwan was close enough to press his body against his.

He turned, slowly, leaning against the door, so that his body pressed his palms against the roughness of its textiledsurface. As if he couldn’t trust them to just hang by his sides.

“You seem angry with me, Jyanie,” he murmured.

“I seem angry? Why would I be angry?” Jaehwan responded, cocking his head, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Jaehwan’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes clear, sweet, accusing. He stared into Taekwoon’s soft, hazy eyes, stepping forward to press his knee between his legs, so that his thigh could fit against Taekwoon’s groin. He pushed in, pressing tight against Taekwoon’s cock, which he could feel was hardening.

“Angry because you offered to let them walk over you? Or angry because you ran out that night and disappeared for weeks?”

He heard Taekwoon’s breath hitch softly, and watched pointedly as Taekwoon’s mouth fell open softly, his eyes almost closing for moment.

Jaehwan, expecting that Taekwoon would be upset about his unexpectedly forward action, expecting that he was really going to speak to him about something, or berate him for his manners, was taken aback by Taekwoon’s energy. It was as if Taekwoon was absolutely expecting Jaehwan to do this instead. Or wanted him to.

He was soft, anticipating. Aroused.

“There’s something I want to know, Taekwoonnie Hyung,” Jaehwan spoke low, under his breath, his eyes on Taekwoon’s mouth. He moved slowly, his head tilting so that he came close enough that if he wanted to, he could lick Taekwoon’s mouth, then exhaled slowly as he looked up at his eyes.

Taekwoon leaned his head back a little, his eyes half-closing as he stared back at him, his neck exposed, his tongue glistening pink as it played along his bottom teeth for a moment. Jaehwan remembered Taekwoon from that night, about to open his mouth to suck his thumb into its warmth.

“Was any of it ever about me at all, hmm?”

Taekwoon, breathless, blinked at him, and swallowed.

“Jyannie-“ he whispered.

“Because I don’t hear from you for weeks, and there I was thinking that you thought we had made a mistake. You needed time. Maybe you didn’t get off hard enough, I don’t know. Maybe you felt it was just awful - and you know, I was ready to accept that possibility because you did all the work, I just fucked your pretty mouth, fucked it - oh, Hyung,” Jaehwan’s whisper was getting ragged, and he paused, taking a sharp breath as his chest rose and fell.

He leaned in as he whispered close, “You made me come so hard, so sweet…”

Taekwoon made a soft noise in his throat, his eyes shutting as he shuddered.

He lifted a hand to Taekwoon’s shoulder, letting it trail down, so that he could feel under his soft grip, Taekwoon’s smooth, strong arm muscle. As his hand trailed lower, he let the nail of his thumb scrape over Taekwoon’s nipple under his shirt, and saw Taekwoon’s mouth grimace as he squeezed his eyes tighter and groaned so hard and sharp, his neck stretched taught as his head fell back. He sobbed, but brought his head up to look Jaehwan in the eye, his mouth still contorted as he gasped and stared at him, eyes dark, wet and hungry.

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, surprised that Taekwoon let him see how good it felt. Jaehwan’s own arousal spiked he stared back at him.

“Do you know how many times I came after that, thinking about you crying with my cock in your mouth? It took me a week of jerking off to get it out of my system.”

Taekwoon moaned, his legs buckling a little, putting pressure on Jaehwan’s thigh, and revealing just how hard his cock was in his jeans.

Jaehwan brought his hand down and pulled on Taekwoon’s belt buckle, unfastening it deftly and opening up his fly, as he leaned his head so that he could inhale deeply at Taekwoon’s neck, before whispering savagely into his ear.

“But now I see you hanging off your best friend’s arm, and I wonder, what game are you playing? Did you just fucking take advantage of me that night?”

Jaehwan put his hand inside Taekwoon’s jeans and squeezed, at the same time running his other hand into Taekwoon’s hair and gripping him harshly, licking a wet stripe across Taekwoon’s chin, up into his mouth, and kissing him lewdly.

It made Jaehwan’s cock pulse to hear Taekwoon whine into his mouth, kissing him back hungrily, his body still pressing his hands behind him, against the door. Taekwoon was mouthing at him, his jaw working as he sucked on Jaehwan’s tongue, his little moans growing more and more breathy, and satisfied.

Jaehwan pulled back to glare at Taekwoon.

“Answer me,” he growled, his voice quiet.

“Jyannie, please-“

“You used me-“

“No-“

“You’re in love with him-“

Taekwoon screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. Jaehwan was surprised to realise that Taekwoon was grinding against him, his balls against his thigh, his cock into his grip.

“No,” Taekwoon breathed, his gasps losing some of their urgency, and taking on a deeper, breathier quality.

“Look at you,” Jaehwan murmured, fascination and heat in his tone. Taekwoon opened his eyes, which were misty, dazed, his cock getting wet with precome, and waited til Jaehwan felt it on his hand too, so that he could see the recognition in Jaehwan’s eyes as he thrust slow and hard into his fist.

“It wasn’t about him. Don’t make it about him,” he muttered, his eyes fluttering closed again as the slick over his cock made the bony ridges of Jaehwan’s fingers rumble sweetly, painfully, deliciously, over his swollen, sensitive skin, heightening his pleasure and making him buck into his grip fast.

He heard himself make those mewling noises again, and felt embarrassment creeping in the hot flush of arousal that spread over his skin.

“Jyannie, please,” he gasped, hanging his head as his eyebrows knitted in a frown.

Jaehwan remembered how long it had taken him to coax some kind of explanation out of Taekwoon for how he was feeling, that night.

They had shared something heated and raw, and yet - even after that, here, now, when Taekwoon had barely finished his presentation but was so instantly turned on that he was mindlessly humping his thigh and fucking his fist, his desire and need plain for him to see - he still wouldn’t explain himself.

“Tell me what I want to know, tell me what I need to hear, don’t act like you can’t do that when you’re fucking my hand like you’re in heat!” he snarled, pulling his hand out of Taekwoon’s jeans and grabbing Taekwoon’s cheek with his wet fingers. Taekwoon looked at him with such desperation in his eyes that Jaehwan faltered, and when Taekwoon saw him hesitate, he grabbed his hand, and turned his head so that he could put both their fingers in his mouth to suck on them.

Like that night, Jaehwan felt a sudden intense jolt of arousal that made him want to come in his pants.

“Fuck, Hyung,” he whispered, watching Taekwoon’s tongue slip out and lick up the side of his fingers. As he got to the tips of them, he pursed his pretty mouth over them and pulled off with a loud suck, his eyes closing momentarily in pleasure as he licked his lips and stared at Jaehwan with those kitten eyes.

“Do I need to say it?” Taekwoon whispered, letting Jaehwan put his wet fingers around his neck, his thumb stroking down along his carotid as he waited for Taekwoon to talk.

“Yes, say it. Tell me why I got a blowjob two seconds after asking if you were okay. Tell me how a hug turned into that. Tell me why you ran off, why I didn’t hear from you, and why you’re walking into the office laughing and making at eyes at fucking Cha Hakyeon!”

He pulled back, completely pulling away from Taekwoon to stand upright, taking a step back.

Taekwoon let go with a sob, letting his head fall back against the door as he did, his eyes filling with tears and his lips quivering with emotion. From Jaehwan’s point of view, Taekwoon’s chest was rising and falling hard, his knees a little bent as he leaned against his hands again. He looked tied up, trapped, ready for orgasm.

“Answer me,” he said again, his voice a little gentler than before. Taekwoon could see that for the first time since meeting today, Jaehwan was a little hesitant. Was it because he had revealed the source of his ire? His jealousy?

Taekwoon could feel a little warmth bloom in his chest - that somehow, despite the overwraught emotions that slurried up his physical arousal, he could see that Jaehwan had some insecurity about where they stood, and it was all to do with the suspicion that Taekwoon had been playing him somehow.

Taekwoon bowed his head so that his fringe fell over his eyes, his mouth hanging open so that it looked loose, plump and wet, and under the over head light, he looked dark and beautiful to Jaehwan.

“I just… I wanted to feel good. I wanted not to feel sad. I wanted to cry. To let go.”

Taekwoon shut his eyes, wanting very much to meet Jaehwan halfway, to let him see that while it started out being about Hakyeon, what happened between them was not. This was about the two of them - but now even more so for Taekwoon, about coming to terms with this part of himself so that he could think about it without feeling it was wrong.

“I didn’t know it at first, but I wanted to… to feel like it was out of my hands. Not up to me. And- and..” Taekwoon didn’t quite know how to say that he only realised as it was happening that night, that Jaehwan was giving him what he wanted before he knew it was what he wanted.

Taekwoon lifted his head a little, his eyes hidden by his long fringe as he looked at Jaehwan. Jaehwan saw a glint of light that revealed his eyes, and was stunned by the haunted, heavy lidded stare Taekwoon was giving him.

“I wanted to be fucked.”

“By anyone,” Jaehwan whispered, anger tingeing his arousal.

Taekwoon answered slowly, considering that possibility.

“If it had been someone else… If you hadn’t been how you were, I might not have wanted that. You were… you were harsh, but I liked it. You were nasty, but I _liked_ it.”

Jaewhan was completely caught off guard, unable to stop the wind going out of his offense.

“Since that night I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“You haven’t?” he asked involuntarily. Jaehwan realised he hadn’t assumed anything about Taekwoon like that, but that he was happy to hear it.

Taekwoon nodded minutely. 

“Why me? That night?”

Taekwoon was still staring at him like he was stalking his dinner.

“You… You asked me if you could hold me.”

“So fucking what?”

Taekwoon swallowed, dropping his gaze.

“I guess, you were being nice. I don’t know. I thought it was just going to be a hug. But you… you put your thumb in my mouth,” he murmured.

“ _You_ put my fucking thumb in your mouth.”

Taekwoon blinked.

“You put it there for me, Jyanie, I didn’t go looking for it,” Taekwoon leaned his head back against the door, shutting his eyes again as if tired, and under that downward light above him, shadows cast his neck in relief, showing up his Adam’s apple, his veins. Because he was leaning against his hands, he looked poised like some figure in a painting about spiritual ecstasy.

Jaehwan felt all his ire drain out of his body. Taekwoon was right - but Jaehwan was sure that it was not so cut and dried exactly who initiated their close encounter that night.

He stared at Taekwoon, taking in his body, his pretty eyes closed and his mouth pink and wet, and thought to himself that perhaps Taekwoon didn’t know it. Didn’t know that he was sending out signals.

How could he not. He was rutting into his hand a few moments ago. Sucking on his fingers again. He was practically sobbing with need.

Perhaps more accurately, he thought that Taekwoon didn’t know how dark his need was - or he did, and didn’t like it. He certainly wasn’t innocent in their doings.

“You know what you’re doing,” Jaehwan said, accusingly, but without any ire.

Taekwoon hung his head. Oh, the shyness was so very, very delicious to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan took a step closer, reaching a tender finger to trail down the length of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon shuddered, a gasp escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered open to look heavy lidded at Jaehwan, his eyes deep with want and heat.

“You see that?” Jaehwan murmured, almost to himself. “That want. That came first. That night. You wanted something more. Like now. You want it so bad. You’re begging for it without saying a thing. I’m sorry, Hyung, but that night, you started it. You wanted it.”

“You asked me if you could hold me-“

“You were crying-“

“And then you put your thumb-“

“You were fucking panting for me, Hyung, like you wanted my hands all over you, like just now when you were riding my goddamn leg,” Jaehwan whispered furiously as he crowded into Taekwoon, grabbing him by the waist as he crushed his pelvis against his and finally, kissing him hard and feeling the utter satisfaction of having Taekwoon kiss him back hungry and wet, his moans soft.

Jaehwan loved it, loved how much give Taekwoon had in him. He wanted to see him in tears, wanted to be something that Taekwoon desired so much it hurt, wanted that hurt to stoke his desire even more.

Taekwoon broke the kiss, sputtering, needing to speak. Jaewhan let himself lick and kiss him even so.

“I just… I wanted what I liked. I’m not trying to _do_ anything-“

“You were begging me,” Jaehwan mouthed as they kissed, “You knew I could give it to you.”

“Yes, yes,” Taekwoon moaned, his eyes squeezed tight as he finally brought his hands out from behind him and slid them up to Jaehwan’s neck, cupping his jaw as he kissed him like he was slaking his thirst, and finally winding his arms around his shoulders and dropping his mouth down to suck and mouth hotly under his earlobe near his jawline.

Jaehwan’s eyes rolled back as the sensation of being sucked and licked there, combined with the sound of Taekwoon’s working tongue, sent pulses of electric heat throughout his body, making him grind slowly against Taekwoon, his mouth hanging open as his head fell back and he sighed with pleasure.

“You-” Jaehwan tried to put into words what it was about Taekwoon that was throwing him for a loop. It wasn’t that Taekwoon seemed two-faced or insincere - he understood that Taekwoon’s desire was genuine - but that he so quickly went from emotional to lusty, and in a way that was so fraught with neediness.

That wasn’t quite right, either. There was something else, a desire to be used - or was it a desire to please? Jaehwan could sense there was an element of selfishness in Taekwoon’s desire. He had said it himself.

_I wanted to be fucked._

Perhaps what had happened between them was that they recognised that there was something about the other that could fulfil each of their wants.

“You want to be taken. It makes the sadness go away. You think I can do that for you.”

Taekwoon sighed, his mouth plumping against Jaehwan’s skin as he kissed and nibbled his way down to his collar bone.

The gentling of their fervour gave Jaewhan pause, a moment to see that it wasn’t only Taekwoon’s need that was at stake here.

“You didn’t call. You didn’t want to see me again. What else would I think except you thought you had made a mistake. With me,” Jaehwan breathed out in a rush.

Taekwoon went still, his breath a soft sigh as they slowed.

“It.. the sadness went away. But only for a little while,” Taekwoon murmured. Jaewhan stilled too, and they stood there in their suddenly quiet embrace staring expectantly at each other.

“Then I didn’t hear from you, which made me doubt. I felt too embarrassed to call. And because you didn’t call at all I thought you were just happy to notch it up to a happy memory where you got the better of me.”

“I got the better of you? Is that what you think of me, Hyung?” Jaehwan felt a genuine hurt that Taekwoon had come away from that night feeling that way. Even though the nature of their exchange had been like that, he had thought they were playing, albeit playing hard. He had thought they had both liked it.

“You barely noticed I left-“

“You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“You.. you wouldn’t…”

“Everyone started coming in, what were we going to do, tell them what happened?”

Taekwoon bowed his head, and eventually nodded.

Jaehwan continued, “And you ran out of there as soon as they did-“

“Yes, I know. But I couldn’t help feeling that way. And every time I think of it…” Jaehwan watched as Taekwoon shut his eyes, noting also that his colour was rising, as if his whole being was squirming. He was fascinated. It was a mixture of shyness and florid arousal all at once.

Taekwoon finally managed to say, his lips trembling, “I liked how… how you had your way. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He bowed his head.

“You think there’s something wrong with how you like it?” Jaehwan asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered open but he avoided looking at Jaehwan. He finally whispered, so quiet that Jaehwan had to lean in to hear.

“How I love it.”

Jaehwan could hear in that whisper, a depth of despair and arousal all entwined as one, and he wondered how the Taekwoon who could suck on his fingers and grind on his thigh so self-indulgently, so unselfconsciously, was the same Taekwoon who seemed aghast by his own body’s wretched, aching need.

It seemed that Taekwoon had gone through a little crisis of self-discovery, and was still trying to resolve it - in his brain.

At the same time, Jaehwan felt a little relieved that he had finally found the reason for Taekwoon’s radio silence - and a little amused over how much this seemed to be a torture for him. He was amused because he had always felt that Taekwoon had spent so much of their friendship trying to show him who was older, more experienced, more mature, more golden.

He, and many of the others too, had often found themselves just Letting Taekwoon Be Hyung, even though he was sometimes just as clueless as everyone else in some situations, and other times didn’t realise how patronising he could be.

When he had finally found it in him to relinquish his need to control being the Hyungiest, Taekwoon had ended up having the most gentle, easygoing nature that had surprised them all. He delighted in being silly. He adored being made fun of. He loved seeing the surprise in people’s faces. And, Jaehwan suspected, secretly enjoyed being manhandled on screen and off.

And now, another facet of his character had revealed itself: a need that he seemed to be appalled about, as if indulging his most secret sexual desires was something to be reviled for. It was more than a little arousing that Taekwoon still carried himself as a person in control of a situation when with other people - just as he had been in the meeting room just a few minutes before this - when they both knew that in private, he liked something that, even though it seemed antithetical to him, was most certainly subsuming him with pleasure.

Hyung who liked being on top of things, but who in private loved being treated nasty.

Jaehwan realised that the only time he had really seen Taekwoon be more acquiescent and concilliatory with others was with Hakyeon - and that was why his jealousy spiked so ridiculously when he saw them coming in to the studio together. Taekwoon had been beaming, warm, literally hanging off Hakyeon’s arm. Jaehwan, who had been expecting some sort of reaction from Taekwoon after weeks of not seeing each other, had felt a burning rejection when Taekwoon didn’t even seem to notice him.

And even when he had, he had barely reacted to Jaehwan’s presence, only keeping his attention on Hakyeon.

The only time he seemed to lose it a little was when he realised that everyone was leaving - and then, he had turned to Hakyeon, his small voice asking him for help.

It had made Jaehwan feel horribly unsettled. Volatile. He was a part of Taekwoon’s secret, and he could use that to get Taekwoon’s attention. He had only hinted at it, and then again only loud enough for Hakyeon to hear, but he realised he had come terribly close to crossing a thin line of trust with Taekwoon that meant the difference between this delicious, delectable, intimate thing between them, and a total breakdown of their relationship.

There was something to be said for Taekwoon’s honesty and trust in him that he would put it all out there like this - but Jaehwan could see it was all part of the appeal: risking a personal, private part of himself to someone like Jaehwan, who realised that his own provokable personality created added fervour in that risk, in that attraction, for Taekwoon.

It was about trust - and Taekwoon’s vulnerability in laying himself bare to Jaehwan like this was intrinsic to what made him so turned on. Jaehwan could see that his own volatility and temper were part of what appealed to Taekwoon - that he could be so close to hurting him, destroying that trust, and that this potential darkness was what whipped up Taekwoon’s desire too.

It wasn’t just about being used, so to speak, it was about pushing how far that trust could go - and Jaehwan could see why his offhand behaviour after their encounter could have inspired a fear in Taekwoon, and contributed to the shame he seemed to feel.

Jaehwan remembered how he had staggered off the seat, joking about how Taekwoon could feast on him anytime. He had meant it, because it had felt amazing. It was also a comment about how ravenous with need Taekwoon had been - and with hindsight, Jaehwan could see it had both aroused him and scared him.

He took Taekwoon by the shoulders, his hands rubbing softly as he waiting for Taekwoon to look at him. When he didn’t, he lifted a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb running delicately over the outline of his upper lip, to the corner of his mouth.

“You love it?” he murmured, lifting Taekwoon’s head with a gentle nudge, until Taekwoon looked him in the eye.

He was pleased to see that want in Taekwoon’s gaze, despite his struggle with his perceived notions of himself.

He tipped his hand a little so that Taekwoon’s head tipped to the side, and leaned forward to kiss him ever so softly, just touching lips for a moment, before he spoke into that kiss, feeling Taekwoon’s mouth responding as he mouthed his words against it.

“Was it that hard to say? Did you think I would hate you for that? I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not here to expose you or shame you. I just want to take you to the edge. Just want to have you.”

He felt Taekwoon begin to return his soft kisses with more fervour, his tongue slipping into his mouth, his voice soft moans deep in his throat.

“I want to make you come-”

Taekwoon groaned, sounding pained and relieved at the same time.

“Fuck you, hold you down til you scream-”

Taekwoon keened, his head leaning back against the door as he looked at Jaehwan, his desire burning, his eyes ragged and tired from being in this constant state of arousal, with no relief in sight.

“Please, Jyannie,” he whispered. 

Jaehwan looked at him, pushing on him till Taekwoon realised he wanted him on his knees, whereupon Taekwoon slid down to the ground, sitting back on his haunches as he looked up at him.

His eyes were wide, trusting, and Jaehwan could feel tendrils of want unfurling deep in his belly, anticipating how beautifully that trust was going to give way to something carnal, and raw. He bent forward, his fingers going through Taekwoon’s hair and round to the back of his head, where he gripped it lightly, holding Taekwoon’s head just so as he leaned in to taste him.

Taekwoon was soft, yielding, letting Jaehwan maneouvre him as he moved, his mouth hot and soft and receiving, his hands stealing up the front of Jaehwan’s trousers to rest warm palms near the juncture of his hips where the muscle of his thighs swelled.

Jaehwan could feel the heat in Taekwoon’s palms as they rounded over his legs towards the back, and he straightened up just enough so that he could whisper, “Pull it out. Suck it, baby.”

Taekwoon gave a tiny, contented sigh , his breath puffing into Jaehwan’s mouth before he stood straight, then reached for his zip and pulled it down. He pulled on his jeans so that they hung around his thighs, then pulled on the elastic of his boxers, exposing his cock, its head swollen tight and leaking.

Taekwoon swallowed it down, his eyes closing in pleasure, his mouth warm and his tongue velvety under his cock, the moans in his throat sending tiny vibrations through the glans, making Jaehwan lean into his mouth, till the back of Taekwoon’s head met the door softly.

Jaehwan stood still as he focused on the sensations of heat, liquid and suction enveloping his cock, as Taekwoon worked his mouth and tongue, sucking, lapping and stroking his flesh, making small sounds of pleasure and palming his ass and holding him close too.

He couldn’t move his head much because Jaehwan was leaning into him so strong he was pinned against the door - so it was all about his pretty lips and his pretty fuckable mouth and how, fuck, it felt so sweet.

Jaehwan leaned his forehead on the door, watching the top of Taekwoon’s head, watching his lips working, his eyelids fluttering as he sucked, and slowly ground his pelvis into Taekwoon, groaning with how good it felt.

As he reached the end of his breath, Taekwoon’s tongue flicked harshly under the head, and Jaehwan’s moan opened into soft, aching growl. He gripped Taekwoon’s head, and pulled himself carefully out of his mouth.

Taekwoon’s eyes opened, bleary and heavy lidded, and his lips, red from working so hard, were wet and lax.

“Oh, that mouth,” Jaehwan muttered, sticking a finger into it and letting Taekwoon’s lips close around it. He felt drunk, like he had swirled up feelings just under the surface of his skin, and that Taekwoon and his sweet neediness was stirring them hard, threatening to make them spill over the edge.

He imagined what Taekwoon might need to make his own swirled up feelings spill over - and suddenly realised that the potential for discovery didn’t only encompass his keeping of their little secret, but also the idea that someone might catch them in the act, that someone might just see Taekwoon in the throes of ecstasy, lost, needy, wanton.

“Would you be like this if you knew someone was watching?” he whispered, his hand softly caressing the side of Taekwoon’s face.

Taekwoon gasped, his eyes meeting his with such an expression of tortured need that Jaehwan smiled.

“You like the idea. But you would never, is that it?” he murmured, not really waiting for an answer.

“You would never let yourself be used and demeaned like that, not where someone might see you, right Hyung? Not even backstage at a concert with the door unlocked? Hmm?”

“Jyannie-“

“Jyannie, Jyannie, Jyannie… Every time you call my name it’s to beg me or make me stop. One day I’m going to make you do it in front of everyone else, let them hear what it sounds like. Let them hear how you sound when you’re in heat. When you want to come. When you want to be fucked.”

Taekwoon whined, his eyes rolling up to look at him as he pulled Jaehwan’s hips close and took him in his mouth again, and this time Jaehwan responded by fucking hard into it, his hands gripping Taekwoon’s head as he pumped his hips, his face a grimace as he watched Taekwoon’s eyes tearing up with the strain.

“Oh god, that’s so good, Hyung, you’re taking it so good,” Jaehwan’s voice turned into a growl as he frowned, slack-jawed, so close to completion, so deliciously close.

“I’m going to make a mess of your face, I’m going to.. to ravage… ravage your fucking mouth,” he gritted, feeling a jump in the base if his cock, like the plucking of a guitar string, triggering vibration and waves and tension deep down in his centre, starting to pulse hard and sweet, and then his cock was pumping ropes of milky white and he was fucking deep, slow, hard into Taekwoon’s mouth, and Taekwoon was opening into it, his eyes red and hazy and he was loving it, he was begging him with his eyes, drinking him down and fuck, Jaehwan could feel the pleasure throbbing in waves down into his hole and up into his gut.

“Unnngh… Oh… Fuuuck…” he cried, soft, choked, his hands releasing Taekwoon’s head as he slowed, to lean against the door as he pushed in hard one last time, pressing himself right up to the hilt into Taekwoon’s mouth, and grinding hard and slow to draw out that beautiful, beautiful bliss. He was pressed up so tight against Taekwoon that his knees hit the door, and he felt Taekwoon begin to squirm under him. He ground his cock one last time before pulling out, reaching down to squeeze his shaft as Taekwoon gasped wetly, before pressing his lips tightly together as he swallowed, then licked them.

Jaehwan was gasping too, catching his breath after his intensely, deeply satisfying orgasm, and his other hand came up to hold the side of Taekwoon’s face.

“Baby, that was so good,” he slurred, his eyes half closing as a soft shudder of pleasure went through him. He saw Taekwoon’s eyes soften at his words, and knew that Taekwoon liked the affectionate name, liked the acknowledgement.

In a sudden pique, he wanted to ask him what Hakyeon would think if he called him baby in front of him - then realised that there was no need for him to sour a sweet moment like that. He could see that the issue with Hakyeon was all in his mind, and whilst it might have incentivised Taekwoon to show him so, it didn’t matter anymore. He would simply be harping on it if he kept it up.

He rather preferred to think that Taekwoon would probably curl up with embarrassment if he were to call him by such a pet name in front of anyone.

“Would you hate me if I accidentally called you that? In front of everyone?” he murmured, his strokes slowing as he took a step back. He held out a hand to help Taekwoon up.

Taekwoon paused, wiping the back of a delicately-boned wrist over his mouth.

“Accidentally?” he asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

In that tiny, sober moment, Jaehwan saw that other Taekwoon, the Taekwoon in the meeting room, the Taekwoon who always stood taller and stronger than him, the Taekwoon who didn’t take his shit.

Jaehwan could see that that part of Taekwoon was also attractive to him, a part that was darker, sombre, and together - maybe because he knew this other side of him that noone else did.

“It would only be accidentally, if ever,” he said, as offhand about it as he could be. It was the truth - because he didn’t think he would ever knowingly ruin this tantalising secret between them. He liked to rage, but he wasn’t cruel. Well, except-

Jaehwan suddenly kissed him, tasting the soft tang of his own come on Taekwoon’s tongue, and whilst he thought he was coming in strong, he realised that the combination of Taekwoon’s contemplation of his question, the surprise of his sudden kiss, and his own rush of urgency, served to change the colour of their dynamic, making Jaehwan feel like he was trying to make up for something.

Taekwoon kissed him back, but he didn’t reach for him, and Jaehwan pulled back softly to look into his eyes.

“I’m asking because it feels good to say it, and it looked like you liked it,” he murmured, letting his hands slide up under Taekwoon’s shirt and onto his torso. Taekwoon still didn’t respond, so he gently withdrew his hands.

He could sense that now, after the relative aggression that Jaehwan had displayed had ended, things were cooling between them, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of what he said, or if Taekwoon was just happy for this to be it.

“You made me feel good and now I want to make you feel good,” he continued, watching to see what Taekwoon’s reaction was going to be. He realised just how empty his words sounded.

Taekwoon’s gaze dropped down, and under that light, his bone structure and swollen mouth made him look beautiful, and for the first time since seeing him today, Jaehwan felt soft for him. Their engagement today wasn’t as clear cut to him as it seemed, all of a sudden.

Jaewhan realised that in all the hard, harsh dynamic of their trysts, the element of possible discovery was not the only variable present. There was a very real line where, once crossed, everything would crumble, the excitement would vaporise in an instant, and be replaced by what he saw for a tiny, resolute instant in Taekwoon’s eyes: distrust, suspicion. A closing of doors.

And Jaehwan didn’t want that at all. He wanted to see Taekwoon at his most open, willing, vulnerable, in an ecstasy of abandon. He liked the thrill of having Taekwoon at his mercy, knowing that Taekwoon was jumping with him into their escapade.

He didn’t want it to be about an actual enforcement of his will - the last thing he wanted was for Taekwoon to regard him with distrust, disdain or suspicion.

And while he could see that Taekwoon wasn’t quite there yet, it was natural for him to listen for warning signs - and suggesting that he might cross that line would be a signal for someone like him. This wasn’t about Taekwoon wanting to keep their relationship secret, but rather, to protect his privacy, his dignity. Theirs was as yet, only a physical engagement, after all.

Taekwoon leant back against the door, and then they were back to their starting positions, except now, the tone was different. He seemed even more delectable to Jaehwan, but so much more out of reach.

“Why do you ask me that?” Taekwoon asked, and Jaehwan couldn’t tell if his tone was a warning, or a plea.

Jaehwan could see that how he answered was going to define the way the rest of their encounter was going to play out. He wanted them to continue. He wanted to see Taekwoon lose it, wanted him to release, in his hands, in his mouth, wherever he wanted. But it wasn’t going to happen if Jaehwan didn’t match the question with some truth, sincerity.

So, when he answered, he wasn’t the Jaehwan who was face-fucking Taekwoon against the door. He wasn’t the little shit who was trying to stir him up in the studio. He wasn’t the smirking, sated, cock-spent fucker who zipped up and stepped off the couch.

He was the Jaewhan who, that night, had asked him if he needed a hug. Who had waited as long as he needed to before Taekwoon would let him in. Who had been surprised by the heat he had seen behind Taekwoon’s tears.

“I liked calling you that. I liked how you responded. I guess I was just thinking how it might be if it wasn’t something to hide. But I know, I understand, that is something I could never do to you without you wanting it. Hyung, I wouldn’t.”

Jaehwan was relieved to see Taekwoon was assuaged, his eyes gazing open and soft at him as he finished speaking. He stepped closer, reaching for Taekwoon’s hands.

“I want to continue, do you?” He gazed at Taekwoon’s lips, his eyes flickering up as he let his desire for him show. Taekwoon dropped his as he nodded, and Jaehwan could sense his breathing quicken in anticipation.

He could have smiled at how easy Taekwoon’s lust for him arose, how the flip from concerned to aroused was almost instantaneous, and it reaffirmed to him how much his arousal was tied to his emotional and mental goings on.

As he leant in close, his breaths little puffs against Taekwoon’s lips that his weren’t quite touching, he could practically smell the heat rising from Taekwoon’s body in the heightened anticipation of their touch. Taekwoon’s breath hitched, and Jaehwan pressed in as he gasped, his mouth wet, pulling on Taekwoon’s lips as he sucked lusciously, making hungry, rabid noises as he tasted his mouth.

Jaewhan’s cock sprang hard again, and he could feel Taekwoon’s erection straining against his pants. He let his hands slide down Taekwooon’s sides and round into the back of his jeans, to grip his ass and pull him against his crotch.

“No underwear, Hyung? You expecting some action today?” he mumbled into their kiss. Taekwoon moaned, letting his arms come up and twine around Jaehwan’s neck as he ground his hips into Jaehwan’s, an unexpectedly lewd and hot move that Jaehwan facilitated by pulling harder on his ass.

“So fucking needy, are you always like this? Or just with me, hmm?”

Taekwoon whimpered, his tongue thick and licking and sucking on him as he shifted to put Jaehwan’s leg in between his, gaining more traction and pressure on his cock as he ground himself on his thigh.

“Or am I just lucky that we seem to find ourselves in a situation where anyone could find you grinding on me like a bitch in heat? Seems to open the floodgates so to speak.”

“You locked the door-“ Taekwoon sighed into his mouth.

At that moment they heard the dim sound of laughter outside in the hallway, and whilst the door was sufficiently soundproofed to keep noises muted for recording, the sounds were unmistakeable, recognisable.

Jaehwan thrust hard against Taekwoon, bumping him against the door so that it would have made a sound outside. Taekwoon yelped in surprise, then his face reddened as he realised what he sounded like - if anyone was listening.

“Does it matter? There’s people outside. What would they think is happening in here?”

Jaehwan pulled Taekwoon’s tee shirt up and bent to mouth and lick at his nipple. Taekwoon groaned sharply, his body bucking at the sensation and rattling the door a little on its hinges as his pelvis pulsed against nothing. His torso was contracting in pleasure, his hips bucking into the air as Jaehwan pulled and twisted on the other nipple, driving Taekwoon crazy with lust. He cried out when Jaewhan stood to pull of his top.

Then he dragged Taekwoon to the daybed, turning him to face it and stepping in close behind him.

He reached around to undo Taekwoon’s fly. “I’m gonna fuck you right here, Hyung. Next time you ask someone to listen to your work, they’ll be sitting where you screamed into the seat. It’s a secret - unless they see it in your face. Unless it’s burned in your memory so much that you can’t hide how hard I made you come,” Jaehwan whipped his pants open and pushed them down to the floor. He reached for Taekwoon’s cock, and squeezed him hard, making Taekwoon gasp and lean back against him, his face screwed up, his hands scrabbling to reach behind him for Jaehwan’s arms.

“Jyannie-“ Taekwoon was gasping, looking for something to hold on to, finally bringing one arm up behind him to slide his hand into Jaewhan’s hair at his nape, turning to kiss him as well as he could reach over his shoulder. It was sloppy, and it made Jaehwan buck against him.

“Fuck, do you have lube?”

Taekwoon whined, shaking his head.

“Wait, I have something,” Jaehwan released his hold on Taekwoon and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny pot of vaseline.

“If I had brought any of my other lip balms, we would have had to get a little rough, baby,” he sighed, opening it expertly with one hand and dipping his finger in to scrape out almost all of it. He tossed the almost empty vessel onto the bed, then reached his hand between their bodies, to slide his finger into Taekwoon’s crack.

As he slid the jelly over Taekwoon’s hole, Taekwon arched with a soft moan, giving Jaehwan an opportunity to grab his neck firmly, as he gently steered him to the bed and down onto it. As Taekwoon lay on his front, Jaehwan knelt behind him, his legs between Taekwoon’s, then spread his ass cheeks, watching the vaseline beginning to soften with his body heat. He slide his thumb down into his crack, letting it slip gently into his hole to spread the lube beyond the entrance a little. Taekwoon breathed out carefully til his thumb went inside him, then inhaled contentedly, shifting his ass slightly to find the best angle for his pleasure, then clenching his muscles softly around Jaehwan’s finger.

“Ooh, baby, how you want it.”

Taekwoon moaned, arching into Jaehwan’s touch, and sighing again.

“A pretty little ring, just like your pretty little mouth.”

He slid his thumb out slowly, then grabbed his cock and used the little jelly left on his fingers to smooth it over his skin, then braced himself over Taekwoon with his other hand and slowly fed himself into his body.

Taekwoon stilled, and was breathing slowly, deeply, as Jaehwan took his time to breach the tight, unprepped muscles. Jaehwan was going slow, real slow, but he could feel himself straining against that natural, strong urge to fuck straight into Taekwoon with unbridled desire.

He braced himself on both hands, keeping his weight off Taekwoon so as not to hurt him, then made slow, soft swirls with his hips til his head pushed firmly past the entrance, Taekwoon moaning deeply as the stretch soon settled into something more pleasurable. Taekwoon turned his head so that he could breathe better, and brought his hand up to his face to bite and mouth on his knuckle.

“You like that, pretty baby? Is it going to make you cry, hmm? I like it when you cry, it shows me how much you want it. To be fucked. To be used. To be pleasured.”

He cooed as he continued to push in gently, feeling the resistance in Taekwoon’s body turning from squeezing against him, into pulling on him. He felt like he was being sucked into Taekwoon’s body, and that was when he felt Taekwoon relaxing, not just where their bodies met, but in his being, in his expression.

Taekwoon let his eyes flutter shut, his mouth becoming soft as he sighed and moaned, their movements slow, gentle and languid, until Taekwoon arched back into Jaehwan, opening himself wide to receive, so that Jaehwan could sink fully into his ass.

Jaewhan started fucking him slowly, drawing out his slides in and out to make each turn as long a draw as possible, til he could feel Taekwoon beginning to time his breaths and movements with him.He watched as Taekwoon’s movements became languid, as if he were lying in the shallow depths of the sea and letting waves rock him back and forth.

Jaehwan pushed into him hard, bringing himself higher up Taekwoon’s back so that their angles shifted, and eliciting a sharp cry from Taekwoon as his mouth dropped open and his head turned and lifted to look behind him at Jaehwan, and then they were kissing hard, Jaehwan grunting with the effort of pounding into Taekwoon and keeping the angle so that he could reach his lips. Their movements became erratic, and they found themselves losing contact between their lips, resorting to tonguing each other instead. Jaehwan could feel himself getting tired from the exertion in this awkward position, not enough on the sofa for him to bear his weight fully on it.

Taekwoon was whining, his brows knitted in a frustrated frown as he suddenly whispered, “Jyannie, don’t stop please, fuck! I’m so close.”

Jaehwan growled as he turned them both a little on their sides, so that he lay between Taekwoon and the back of the daybed. The position let Taekwoon relax a little too, and he let himself rest back onto Jaehwan, who had adjusted one arm under Taekwoon, coming up across his front to hold him at his neck, and the other arm pulling on his hip so that he could fuck into him tighter, and resumed his pace, trying to regain the build up that Taekwoon so needed.

Jaehwan had him in a tight embrace as they lay on their sides, and he leaned in to nibble and suck at the outer shell of Taekwoon’s ear. Taekwoon shuddered, whimpering as Jaehwan’s thrusts made him gasp.

Then Jaehwan slowed, prompting Taekwoon to whine, low and disappointed as their rhythm was interrupted.

“No, no, please, don’t stop, Jyannie please-“

Jaehwan ground his cock into Taekwoon’s ass, corkscrewing as he moved - and Taekwoon keened so high and loud that Jaehwan moved his hand up from his neck to clamp it over his mouth.

Holding him tightly by the mouth, fucking him close and slow, his other hand coming round to grab Taekwoon’s weeping cock in a warm, firm, closed fist - Jaehwan had Taekwoon caught tight in his embrace, and was driving his cock deep and hard into him.

He whispered hoarsely into his ear as he heard Taekwoon simpering from the stimulation.

“You make a lot of noise, Hyung, can’t help yourself?”

Taekwoon moaned against his hand, and Jaehwan could see tears sliding out from under his shut eyelids.

“Makes me think you want to be caught. You want someone to catch you getting fucked here on your couch. What would happen if someone walked in that night, and found me balls-deep in your mouth, fucking it like a toy? Oh, god Hyung, just thinking of it makes me. So. Hard.” Jaehwan thrust hard into Taekwoon for emphasis, and as he did, they heard the clang of some distant office door outside, and the vague clamour of excited voices of people going home.

Jaehwan slowed ever so slightly, turning his attention to his grip on Taekwoon’s cock. Still holding him close, he firmly jerked him as he licked the skin at his neck, his own breaths from his exertions puffing against Taekwoon’s skin.

Suddenly there was a banging on the studio door, but Jaehwan didn’t react, instead pressed himself closer against Taekwoon’s startled body and began to speed up his movements.

From outside they heard someone calling for them to go for drinks - Hyuk, probably, with Hongbin and some of the staff.

Speaking in a normal voice, Jaehwan said out loud to Taekwoon, “What if I didn’t lock it properly?”

Taekwoon’s eyes squeezed tighter as his breaths became more laboured, breathing through his nose as his mouth was tightly clamped shut.

They heard the bang again, but Jaehwan kept on lazily grinding into Taekwoon as his hand worked his cock, drawing precome down along his shaft and warming the residual vaseline thatwas still on his fingers.

Taekwoon’s body began to judder, and shake, as Jaehwan took a moment to answer the banging on the door.

“We’re busy!” he shouted, and then he realised Taekwoon’s body had stilled. He could feel Taekwoon’s cock jerking hard in his grip, and he looked down to see Taekwoon’s torso contract, then release as he moaned so hard and deep he sounded like he was in pain.

Then, Taekwoon arched - no, his body pulsed - and then pulsed again and again, each time his groans getting softer and quieter, each time, his cock spurting short jets of come over his bed, until the slick, hot liquid lubricated Jaehwan’s grip, and then Taekwoon was whining softly as he made tiny fucking motions into his fist.

And each time that Taekwoon’s body bucked like that, Jaehwan felt it around his cock, both his body moving, and his muscles contracting around his girth.

Jaehwan released his mouth, and Taekwoon immediately turned towards his hand prompting Jaehwan to slide two ofhis fingers into his mouth - which Taekwoon seemed grateful for, his contentment as he sucked on them complete.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned, his breaths gentling, his hips slowing as he continued to fuck into Jaehwan’s loosening grip.

Jaehwan was still inside Taekwoon, and having Taekwoon gently simmering in his bliss like this was having a very physical effect on him.

“Hyung, you don’t know what it feels like to have you come like that, on my cock. The way you’re moving now, Hyungie-“

Jaehwan’s breath caught as Taekwoon rocked back on him, letting go of the fingers in his mouth and turning a little to say, in a voice soft and content, “Jyannie, come for me, baby.”

Jaehwan took in those still-shut eyes, his tear-streaked face, his lips red and the skin around his mouth stained-looking after all the pressure of his hand over it, heard the bloom of satiety in his voice, felt that gentle pumping of his pelvis as he enjoyed coming down from his intense orgasm - and came with a soft sigh into Taekwoon’s ear.

As his climax peaked, his breath came in gasps, and he could hear Taekwoon cooing softly as his body finally stilled with Jaehwan’s.

They lay there, still joined, streaks of Taekwoon’s come already drying on the bed, deep-breathing each other into sleep.

It was Taekwoon’s phone vibrating that woke them up, and Jaehwan had already slipped out of Taekwoon, the mess between them creating another pool of bodily fluids to clean up.

Taekwoon stretched, his pale skin showing up the muscles on his thin frame, and Jaehwan ran his fingers down them, noticing that he had dried come and vaseline all over them.

“My ma says you need to eat more,” he murmured, suddenly tsking as he realised he had quite a mess on his hands to clean up.

“Sorry, Hyung, but you’re going to be feeling a little greased up with all that petroleum jelly,” he said observationally.

Taekwoon laughed softly, tiny puffs through his nose as his eyes crinkled merrily.

He rested back against Jaehwan’s chest, reaching down when he felt Jaehwan’s hand rest on his hip, and intertwining their fingers to bring it up to hold to his chest.

He kissed Jaehwan’s knuckles, prompting Jaehwan to comment about how crusty they were, and making Taekwoon giggle again. Their bodies shook against each other, and then Taekwoon suddenly let go of their hands to turn over and lay on his back, his smile warm and full of mirth, much to Jaehwan’s pleasure.

He reached a hand up to Jaehwan’s neck and leaned to kiss him, and when Jaehwan responded with a soft, warm kiss, he swung his leg over Jaehwan’s and turned his body towards him, squeezing them tight together so he could thrust his cock against JAehwan’s.

Taekwoon made a pleased noise in his throat as they kissed, and finally pulled away to look up at Jaehwan, the smile from their laughter still in his eyes.

“Do you want to come and hang out at my place?” he asked.

“Do you know how long it is going to take to clean up here?” Jaehwan murmured, staring at Taekwoon like he didn’t have a clue. “I’m getting hungry, Hyung. I get angry when I don’t eat on time. And I’m still processing how deliciously you came while I had you all trapped in my arms with people banging on the door.”

Taekwoon gasped, and while the mirth was still in his eyes, Jaewhan saw he relived the memory for a sweet moment.

“Well, the timing was nice, but I came because of your diligent fucking, Jyannie. You didn’t miss a beat,” Taekwoon murmured, a humour in his tone as he heaped his praise - and the breathiness that thinking of the physical pleasure brought him.

Jaehwan’s smile disappeared. Oh, how tasty, how delicious his delicious Hyung was.

Taekwoon saw the resurgence of that heat change Jaehwan’s mien, and he reached up to trace a light finger over his plump lips.

“Come keep time at my place,” he said, smiling up at him.


End file.
